


Danvers Sisters Shopping Trip

by eligh9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eligh9/pseuds/eligh9
Summary: This work is inspired by a tumblr post. I really wanted a fic of it so I decided to do it myself. http://theladyist.tumblr.com/post/153689241865/anzicyes-alex-danvers-appreciation-17This is set between episodes 2x06 and 2x07.I did little proofreading on this and I essentially came up with the story as it was being written. I welcome comments and constructive criticism. But please no hate.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a tumblr post. I really wanted a fic of it so I decided to do it myself. http://theladyist.tumblr.com/post/153689241865/anzicyes-alex-danvers-appreciation-17
> 
> This is set between episodes 2x06 and 2x07.
> 
> I did little proofreading on this and I essentially came up with the story as it was being written. I welcome comments and constructive criticism. But please no hate.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex pulled into the parking lot of the National City Mall. She parked her car and shot off a quick text to Kara. “I’m here. You can fly over now.”

The Danvers sisters were having a morning to themselves away from work and aliens and a certain NCPD officer, to go to the mall and buy some clothes.

Before she even had a chance to finish locking her car, Kara flew in scaring the crap out of Alex. “You scared me.” Alex said incredulously, but her shock only made Kara laugh. Alex gave a small smile and the two walked into the mall together.

Their first stop was Kara’s favorite store. It was filled with business casual clothing in every fun style, bright color, and cute print imaginable. Neither woman could even remember a time when Kara bought clothes at any other store.

“Ooh what about this one.” Kara said eagerly as she pulled a cute yellow textured dress off the rack.

“Kara. You OWN that dress already.” Alex teased her sister.

“Oh. Right.” Kara replied quietly. She was already moving on to another section of the store in a search for a new outfit.

Kara continued to pull articles of clothing off of a rack and asking for Alex’s opinion.

Alex was thankful for this time with her sister. Ever since she had come out to Kara she was worried that their relationship dynamic would somehow change. And then once Maggie rejected her, Alex knew she needed her sister more than ever.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by Kara calling her name. “Alex. Come on.”

Kara had made her way to the front of the store and was ready to pay for her items. Since Kara had the body of a superhero, she never had to try clothes on, they’d always fit. As a result, she was already done shopping.

Alex met her sister by the register. “Ready to go?”

“Yup.” Kara responded as she interlocked her right arm with Alex’s, her other arm carrying the bag of clothes she just bought. “Off to your store.”

The two walked across the mall to a store that was Alex’s style. Besides selling women’s clothing, the two stores were nothing alike. While Kara preferred to shop at places that sell fun and cute clothing, usually pastel colored, Alex’s style is simpler, and usually, black.

“What about this?” Alex asked as she held up a leather jacket.

“Alex. How many leather jacket do you own? Do you really need another one?”

“Only like 3…” Alex mumbles under her breath before moving on to another rack.

“What about this?” Kara offers as she holds up a simple light grey sweater.

Kara had managed to find one of the few non-black articles of clothing in a store that was famous for its black clothing.

Alex took the sweater, considered it, and then draped it over her arm. Kara had good taste and she knew what Alex looked good in. If Kara was offering it then Alex would at least try it on.

The pair walked around the store separately, opting to shout at each other to give suggestions or ask for an opinion.

Alex went over to the dressing rooms her hands full of several shirts and only one leather jacket while Kara went to the front of the store to ask for a key to the dressing rooms.

There were five girls standing behind a single register giggling to each other. Kara wasn’t sure why there needed to be that many people manning that one register.

Kara cleared her throat. “Hi. Um. My sister would like to try some clothes on. Can you unlock one of the dressing room doors?”

Kara could see that one of the girls was pushed forward by the group. She seemed awkward and nervous and was dressed in clothing that made Kara laugh, since Alex owned each thing the girl was wearing. Well Alex didn’t own the name tag that said Katie.

“Sure. Yeah.”

The two walked over and into the little hallway with the dressing rooms so that Katie could unlock the door. “Just call me over if you need anything else. My name is Katie by the way.” The girl gestured to her name tag, obviously nervous to be talking to Kara and Alex.

“Thanks.” Kara said with a smile as Katie left the hallway.

She stopped right outside the hallway. In full view of her friends who were grinning and giving her a thumbs up from behind the register. Katie would be able to hear what Kara and Alex were talking about, but wouldn’t be seen.

“Another leather jacket?” Kara said in a sigh that was part exasperation and part amusement that her sister so obviously undeterred by the fact that she already owned at least three.

“Look. Maggie doesn’t want me.” Alex grabbed the leather jacket from Kara, along with a shirt and walked into the dressing room, leaving Kara sitting on the little bench right outside the door.

“So I have look cute to show her what she’s missing.” Alex said from inside the dressing room.

Kara was proud of her sister’s new found confidence. She chuckled at the fact that Alex’s idea of looking cute and making a girl jealous was a leather jacket, but that was Alex.

“Hey Alex. I’m really glad that you came out to me. I know that realizing you’re gay at this point in your life is probably hard. Especially because Maggie only wants to be friends. But now we can talk about you for once, not just me.”

Kara exhaled and readjusted her glasses. She knew that she would never make up for a childhood that was centered around her, but wanted to make sure that Alex was sure that Kara was unwaveringly supportive and happy for her sister.

Alex made sure Kara had said everything before she opened the door and walked out.

“What do you think?” Alex said as she moved her arms as if to say ‘ta da.’

“You look great.” Kara said with a genuine smile. Alex looked good in leather jackets, and at least this one was brown instead of black.

Alex changed back into her street clothes and the pair went to go pay.

As Katie heard this, she quickly made her way back to the register and her friends.

“What did you hear? Tell us everything.”

The girls had been infatuated with Alex ever since her first time in the store. It was a store known to be a favorite of the local lesbian community, a fact that was completely lost on Alex, even though all the girls that worked there had a crush on her. The girls admired Alex and hopped that in a few years they’d be the confident out lesbian they perceived Alex to be.

Katie reported back the conversation she had eavesdropped. She tried to be as detailed as possible.

The girls were all taken aback. First, that Alex had any trouble getting a girl to like her. They figured that she had so many women pining that she was breaking hearts right and left. And second, not only had Alex recently come out, but she only recently REALIZED that she was gay.

Alex and Kara walked up to the register and Katie pushed her friends out of the way so that she could be the one checking Alex out. In more ways than one. She rang up Alex’s clothes and put them in a bag. “Have a nice day.”

“Thanks. You too.” Alex replied with a smile.

As Alex and Kara turned around the girls all grinned at each. Alex’s smile was the probably the cutest one they’d ever seen. And they all silently noted how much happier she looked than last time she came in.

Kara and Alex linked arms, bags from different stores in their hands, and walked out of the store together after a fun, and successful, Danvers sisters shopping trip.

The girls watched the pair walk out with the same thought in their minds, “I’d never reject Alex Danvers.”


End file.
